


Soft Girls watch Netflix

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Like the Title says, 3 gays watch Netflix and sleep.





	Soft Girls watch Netflix

Safiya tried to close the door behind her while balancing cookies, popcorn, and pop cans in her arms.

_Why am I the one who gets the snacks?_

When Safiya turned around to see Colleen and Rosanna staring at her, eyes bright, she blushed.

_That's why._

Ro raises her hands and makes a grabby motion, and Safiya passes the plate of cookies to her, and tosses the pop cans to Colleen, who puts them on the table, before sitting down with her bowl of popcorn.

Colleen reaches over and grabs a handful of buttery popcorn and tosses it into her mouth. "What should we watch? I don't really care, long as it's not horror." Safiya plucks the remote out of her hand and starts scrolling through the options, when Ro chimes in.

"What about the new She-Ra. I heard it's very gay." At that, Safiya smirks and chuckles befor commenting, "They're gonna give the gays everything they. want." Colleen high-fives her.

Colleen leans back against her pillow and watches Safiya search through the "Netflix Originals" tab for She-Ra. She pulls Ro closer to her so the smaller girl is snuggled up to her chest.

Safiya grins. She exclaims, "Found it!" And jumps out of bed to turn the lights off and jumping back in. She wraps her arm all the way around Ro and Colleen and pulles them both in. 

Ro scoops up the remote and hits play, and the 3 women watch the show, snacking on cookies and popcorn.

 

 

Sometime later, They've watched up to episode 6, and Colleen is getting getting tired. "Y'all, we should prolly go to bed, it's gettin late." Safiya looks over at her phone. "Huh. It is. Alright then, let's go to sleep." Ro however, is alright knocked out.

Colleen threads her fingers through her sleeping girlfriend's hair, and kisses her head. "Night Ro, love you." In response, Ro turns over and buries and face in Colleen's shirt. Safiya awwws, and kisses Ro on her cheek, then squeezes her hand, which is intertwined with hers. 

Colleen lays down and closes her eyes, muttering, "Love you Babe." She says something else, but Safiya can't make it out as Colleen is already 3/4ths of the way asleep. Safiya says it back, and lays her head on top of Ro's head, making sure that she and Colleen aren't crushing her in between them. 

After a bit, Safiya drifts into sleep also, and soon she and her girlfriends are peacefully dreaming of She-Ra, Sugar, and Love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty bad but that's ok. O wanted tp write more fluff for my OTP


End file.
